


What An Idiot | Kiribaku

by orphan_account



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Comforting Kirishima, Cutting, Depressed Bakugou Katsuki, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hagakure Tooru is a Good Friend, Hagakure becomes Bakugou’s friend, How Do I Tag, Im sorry my writing is so bad, Kirishima Eijirou Has a Crush, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Mean Uraraka, Other, Sad Vibes :((, Suicidal Bakugou Katsuki, Suicide attemp, kiribaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since Kamino, Katsuki Bakugou had been suffering with Depression and suicidal thoughts yet he didn’t even know it. He used anger and hatred to cover it all up, he only shows his somewhat ‘nice’ (not really lol) side to Eijirou Kirishima, which he will soon develop a crush on. What happens when Eijirou Kirishima finds out Katsuki Bakugou is hurting?Disaster.But sometimes disaster will come with good things.VERY slow updates. Will be updated (maybe) once a month
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	1. The Start Of A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first time publishing my work and I’m kinda embarrassed about posting this, but feel free to criticize as much as you like. I won’t get angry I want you to judge so I can see where I went wrong In my writing and improve, thank you! Enjoy this weird story I came up with in 5 days :))

It was the first day of U.A. A blond boy by the name of Katsuki Bakugou was accepted in this 5/5 school along with many others. He was on his adventure in becoming a hero and on that adventure he comes across the love of his life.

He held his backpack tight in his grip as he let out a sigh. He put on his everyday angry face and entered the gate to the school,

Soon later then opened the door to enter the giant building. The blond remembered which class he was in and walked along the hallway to find the classroom. There it was, class 1-A. The 1 stood for first years, the school had 3 years like any other high school. Then A stood for that he was in a class with people that are very strong. 

The blond sat down and put his feet on top of the table, like he normally did in his middle school class. Of course, there was that one person that told the blond to stop disrespecting school property. The blond boy shrugged it off and placed his feet down looking angry, the truth is Bakugou is never angry. He just uses that angry face to cover up his true feelings, he didn’t want people to pity him of course. He wanted to be better than everyone, which he technically sort of is already, but he wants to become number one; So does everyone else in that classroom. Everyone was determined to become a hero for their own reason, Bakugou just wanted to be better than everyone else.

Other people started filling up the classroom and the voices of people talking grew louder. Bakugou looked at the people who entered the classroom, there was a girl who looked like an alien. She had pink skin and pink hair, what a weirdo. 

He saw a boy who looked like he was trying to cosplay a human version of Pikachu. Someone else walked in the class and Bakugou’s eyes widened. It was that nerd, Izuku Midoryia, or as Bakugou called him “Deku”. 

Green emerald eyes, dark green hair, and a fluffy smile. How the hell did he get in U.A without a quirk?! Bakugou wasn’t angry, he didn’t hate the green haired boy. He didn’t exactly hate him, he just thought he was annoying. Bakugou just didn’t have the guts to apologize to the green emerald eyed boy. He ignored the green haired boy but he could feel the boy was looking at him nervously. 

He continued to look at the people entering the class, a boy with weird elbows entered the room, Bakugou cringed. 

A girl with a warm smile and brown hair entered the classroom, she looked very happy and bubbly. Bakugou wished he could feel like her. 

He started to lose interest on looking at the people that entered the classroom, he was just about to look away when someone walked in and caught his attention. 

A boy with blood red hair, and ruby eyes entered with a warm smile. Bakugou had ruby eyes just like that boy, Bakugou’s attention went more to the boys hair. Spiky red hair that perked up and to the side a little bit, the only thing he thought when he saw the boy was, “Oh wow. That hair is shitty.” 

The redhead had a huge smile plastered on his face while waving to that pink skinned alien girl. It seemed like they knew each other, the redhead noticed the blond staring at him. 

Bakugou saw the redhead look at him for about 2 seconds with a normal face, then the boy smiled widely and waved to the blond. Bakugou thought, “How is he not awkward after some random guy is just staring at him??” Once everyone was in the class the blond kept his eyes on the redhead, he didn’t know why he was looking at him. There was just something about him...something that caught Bakugou’s attention. 

Bakugou just thought it was the hair that brought his attention but...just that smile plastered on the redheads face. He could tell the smile wasn’t fake, and he was genuinely happy. But there was a sudden sadness to the smile, the smile wasn’t fake but their was sadness behind the smile. It was really hard to notice, most people that looked at him probably don’t notice the sadness, but you had to really look at him to understand. 

Bakugou shrugged it off. Bakugou’s face was looking very calm at the moment, he didn’t even realize. He was still staring at the redhead, he started to notice the blond staring at him. The redhead tried to ignore the blond haired boy and looked for his seat. What a coincidence. He seat was assigned right next to the blond boy. 

The redhead sat down in his seat knowing the boy was still looking at him, he turned around to the blond and gave him a bubbly smile. Bakugou realized he had been caught staring at the redhead and quickly looked away. The redhead tried to talk to the blond, 

“Um, Hi! It’s nice to meet you, my name is Eijiro Kirishima. You can call me Kirishima though!” 

Bakugou looked back at the redhead, 

“Whatever, shitty hair.” 

Kirishima was obviously offended by that and shot back, 

“Hey! My hair isn’t that different from yours! So you kinda insulting your hair.” 

Kirishima said playfully obviously joking with the blond. 

“So what’s your name? To me you look like a Tod!” 

Kirishima laughed. 

“I don’t need to tell you who I am, you will find out eventually so I don’t need to tell you.” 

Bakugou grunted with an angry face. 

“Aw cmon! I want to know what to call youuu! Fine. I’ll just call you Tod.” 

Kirishima laughed in a playful voice.

“Call me Tod once and see what happens!” 

Bakugou growled starting to get pissed. 

“Okay....Tod!” 

The last part Kirishima laughed quietly but Bakugou still heard it. Bakugou started showing little bursts of explosions flowing out of his hands. 

“Woah! Chill dude! I was just joking you don’t need to use...is that your quirk?”

Kirishima asked out of curiosity.

Bakugou ignored the question and gave the redhead a glare that looked like he was about to explode him into bits. 

“H-hey! Kacchan don’t be so mean! It’s only the first day-“

Midoryia’s voice was cut off by a different voice.

“No, it’s fine.”

The redhead giggled giving a thumbs up and a reassuring smile to the emerald eyed boy. 

Midoryia simply nodded and began writing in his notebook, peeking from time to time to make sure Bakugou didn’t do anything stupid. 

“I’m not your friend okay?! I don’t know you!! Don’t joke around with people you don’t know!! Got that?? I can already tell that’s a stupid smile plastered on your face just to hide the worthlessness and sadness inside you!! I can tell!! Stop acting so nice!! ITS REALLY PISSING ME OFF!!” 

Bakugou screamed sending the whole classes attention to the blond and the redhead.

“I- um...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you...I noticed you were looking at me so I tried to talk to you, you know...get to know you. Maybe become friends...?”

Kirishima sighed in sadness.

“I didn’t come to a hero training school for this “friend” bullshit. I’m here to become a hero and nothing more. I’m not interested in “friends.” Even if I was...they would betray me just like the others did.”

The last part he mumbled so no one could here him.

The pink alien girl shot up from her seat and walked over to Kirishima obviously showing she was on his side.

“You shouldn’t be so rude to him! He just wanted to be friends! If you weren’t interested then just show him by talking like you weren’t interested you don’t have to go full rage mode!!” 

The pink alien shot at the blond.

Other people In the class started to nod and agree with a couple of people going, “Yea true.” Most of the class got up from their seats and tried to defend the redhead. 

“N-no! Everyone it’s fine! If he doesn’t want to be friends he doesn’t want to be friends! There. End of discussion.” 

Kirishima shouted to get everyone’s attention. 

“I apologize, sorry to make this such a big deal. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

Kirishima said to Bakugou with a apologetic look of sadness. 

Bakugou was shocked by what the redhead had said. 

“Why was he apologizing? I should be the one apologizing for acting up. He only wanted to be friends and I caused a huge scene. I have to keep an angry face. I have to be strong and ignore. My goal is to be better, I don’t need friends to get in the way.” 

Bakugou thought.

“Tch...whatever dumb hair.”

Bakugou sighed.


	2. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update. (Please Read if you are interested in my story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!

Starting next week this will update every week, so any day in a week. So not technically every week, but a chapter every week I guess. This week I’m not doing that, so this week I’m just updating like every two days. So I’m writing like all day but I have nothing else to do so it’s not a problem lol. So I’m updating later today so look forward to that, thank you!!


	3. Back to the Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the others, sorry I didn’t update soon enough! I’m like 5 days late or something lmao. Enjoy this chapter! Remember to comment any criticism!!

>Back to the present:

.

.

.

Bakugou crashed into his dorm, struggling  not to fall face first into the ground. He was so tired, he needed rest. He collapsed into his bed and stayed there, staring at the ceiling.

**_It’s your damn fault Allmight retired!_ **

****

**_You were so weak._ **

****

**_You let yourself get caught by villains._ **

****

**_No one cared you were caught, not even your damn mother._ **

Bakugou didn’t want to believe his thoughts, but they were true...atleast that’s what he thought.  _Kirishima and other people came to save him, but did they really care? Did they only do it because they pitied him? Of course they did._ Bakugou was to exhausted to even think at this point. He was ready to just fall asleep and escape the world for hours. Katsuki didn’t even bother to close the window, he didn’t care at this point anymore. He pulled open his sheets and slipped into them, just as he was getting comfy he heard a knock on the door. He got up and groaned in an annoyed tone, he walked towards the door and put his hand on the knob, slowly turning it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother told me some messed up shit today so I’m feeling a bit down, when I’m sad it motivates me to write more! Sooo that’s a good thing for you guys I guess 😂 also a fucking big ass spider was on my face when I woke up this morning and I’m still traumatized lmao


	4. What the HELL Ochako?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uraraka lashes out on Bakugou, everything goes wrong and good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn’t my main language so sorry if I misspell any words or use incorrect punctuation! I actually speak Portuguese lol. Either way enjoyyyy

Just as Katsuki was about to open the door, he hesitated for a moment. He forgot to fix up his face, heh. He slapped on his signature scowl and his eyes turning into a strong glare. He breathed in, then breathed out. He then quickly opened the door to just get this conversation over with. Kirishima’s knuckles were in the position as if he was just about to make contact with the door, and gently place a soft knock on the door. Kirishima realized the door had been opened already, and slowly put his hand down, meeting the blonds glare. Katsuki’s face went from a death glare to a ‘why the hell are you here??’ glare. A small smile grew on Kirishima’s face as he decided to be the first to talk.

“Hey, Bakubro! How are you?” Kirishima asked with a wider smile growing on his face. Bakugou straight up just ignored the question.

“Cut the chatter and get to the point, idiot. What the hell do you want shitty hair?!” Bakugou growled with the scowl growing on his face. Kirishima was still smiling as bright as ever and let out a small giggle.

“I wanted to see how you were doing, that’s all. Today you seemed a little tense.” Kirishima had a warm smile on his face while speaking, he also had a little bit of concern in his eyes.

“I don’t know what your talking about. I’m fine, why are you asking??” Bakugou put his hand on his hip, his scowl faded away but the glare stayed in place. It had less fire than it usually did, and of course Kirishima noticed, if he didn’t notice that Bakugou seemed a bit upset what kind of friend was he???

“I’ll just leave, you look really tired. I know we just came back from our classes but you should at least take a nap. It’s Friday after all so no school tomorrow!” Kirishima beamed with his smile picking up his checks slightly. Bakugou’s glare faded, but his eyes were still locked on with Kirishima’s. Kirishima let out a faint ‘bye’ before turning around and walking back to the common room. Once Kirishima was out of sight, Bakugou slammed the door shut. He felt a slight weird feeling, as if he forgot something he was supposed to do. _Right...it’s the time of the month we’re he has to call his parents._ Bakugou walked back to his bed and grabbed his phone from his nightstand, now time to call. Bakugou didn’t have a problem with his parents, he just didn’t really like Mitsuki because she yells and nags him all the time. It’s not like he doesn’t yell and nag either, but still. He put in his fathers number and heard the rings, he decided to put it on speaker cause why not. He then heard the phone be picked up and quiet ‘hello?’

“It’s Katsuki, hey old man.” Bakugou said with the usual fake anger in his voice. He definitely liked his old man better than the hag, he was always trying to calm down things when he would be having a yelling challenge with his mom, and always listen to what he had to say.

“Ah! Katsuki! Hi how are you?” Masaru beamed, Katsuki could tell he was smiling on the other end of the phone.

“I’m doing fine, how are you?” Bakugou asked with a calm voice. Bakugou was not fine, why would he tell him that though?

“Oh me and your mother are doing fine! You sound calm, what a surprise.” Masaru giggled slightly.

“Oh haha we got a funny guy over here!” Bakugou growled sarcastically while rolling his eyes, as a small smirk grew on his face. “So anything new happen recently?” Bakugou asked in a very surprising calm voice, it almost sounded as if he wasn’t Bakugou at all!

“No, nothing really. Overall we have been good. You sound a little tense...is something wrong Katsuki?” Masaru questioned.

“I-I’m fine, it’s nothing, I’m just a bit tired...you know?” Bakugou stuttered. Bakugou **_never_** stutters, like **_ever_**. Masaru knew something was up.

“Okay Katsuki, but if anything is ever wrong...you know you can talk to me or your classmates right?” Masaru assured.

“Yes I know.” Bakugou sighed.

“Well, me and your mother were going on a date. I’ll talk to you next month okay? We can visit you later this week if you would like.” Masaru sighed happily.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll talk to you soon, bye old man.” Bakugou answered.

“I love you. Bye.” Masaru exclaimed in a soft reassuring voice. Bakugou hung up, he put his phone back down on the nightstand and collapsed on his bed. Man was he exhausted. Without any warning, a tear fell down his cheek, passing down his jaw, landing on his bed. Soon more tears fell down in the same rhythm, they were quiet tears. He picked up his arm and dabbed off the tears, slowly turning on his side and getting comfy in his blankets. His vision was slowly fading away and turning into darkness as his eyes slowly closed  
.

  
.

.

Katsuki woke up to the sound of people talking and laughing. He slowly opened his eyes and turned on his back, he then sat up a little bit. He felt a bit groggy, but atleast he didn’t have a headache! He got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. He did his business, then looked at himself in the mirror. _All he saw was a failure, he didn’t deserve to be in UA._ He seemed to be staring at the mirror for longer than he intended to, he then tiptoed out of the bathroom trying not to catch the attention from the students in the common room. It seems he wasn’t quiet enough and a voice called out to him.

“OI! Bakugou!” Mina called out. Dammit. Bakugou ignored the call and started walking back upstairs to his dorm. He was called again.

“HEY! Don’t ignore me!!” Mina whined as she sat up from the couch a bit.

“Stop calling him! He is just going to ruin the fun. He’s a huge jerk!” Uraraka whispered/yelled. Mina silently gasped in shock from what Uraraka said, then got up from the couch and called out to Bakugou just one more time.

“Bakugouuu cmon! Come watch movies with us! You will have fun!!” Mina yelled losing her patients. Uraraka **_really_** didn’t want Bakugou to join them.

“Mina SHUT. UP.!!!! Your going to convince him to come over here then he will ruin everything!! He’s an ungrateful bully that does nothing but yell and disrespect people!! You **_really_** want that person to hang out with us?!” Uraraka lashed out. She has had enough. Bakugou stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone was shocked and trying to process what Uraraka just said, they looked at Uraraka as she put her hand on her hip waiting for a response from Bakugou, then they looked at Bakugou just standing there looking at the stairs that lead to his dorm upstairs. Bakugou turned his head around, his face had no trace of anger on it. His face looked emotionless. The black circles under his eyes started standing out to people, he looked so...empty. He had the face expression Todoroki has on all the time. Uraraka noticed this, she decided to speak again.

“You heard what I said! You ungrateful bastard!!” Uraraka yelled and put both her hands on her hips. Bakugou just stared at her, emotionless. He looked so tired...so...so, **_tired_**. People were shocked and confused on how Bakugou didn’t say anything to defend himself, or even yell! Bakugou looked away, he finally spoke after what felt like hours.

“Okay.” Bakugou replied with a calm voice, the voice just sounded so empty and tired. Everyone was even more shocked to Bakugou’s answer! No yelling?? No defending himself?? No insults?? Just a simple...Okay?!? Kirishima was beaming with rage at what Uraraka said to his best friend...that little bastard! Bakugou walked upstairs back to his dorm, before anyone could say anything, he was already upstairs. Mina made the first move.

“What the **_HELL_** Ochako?!?” Mina yelled in Uraraka’s face.

“That was so mean! So not cool Uraraka!” Kaminari scowled while crossing his arms.

“As class representative, I must say that was very disappointing and disrespectful Uraraka! Bakugou did not deserve such insults! He didn’t do anything wrong! I am disappointed in you Ochako.” Iida yelled while his hands were in a chopping motion.

“Yeah! What did Blasty ever do to you!?” Mina yelled while glaring at Uraraka.

“He’s a jerk! Someone needed to tell him!” Uraraka argued.

“Everybody calm down! No more fighting. Since I’m the Class Rep I need my make sure my fellow classmates are Okay! We can all agree Bakugou definitely was not acting normal.” Iida reasoned. Everyone in the common room nodded. Kirishima hadn’t said anything. _Fuck Iida rules I’m giving this bitch a piece of my mind._

“Listen here you bastard!” Kirishima yelled jumping up from his comfy position on the floor. He stood over Uraraka since he was taller than her and started talking again. “You think you can talk to Bakugou like that and get away with it?! You damn **_BITCH_**! You saw how he looked at us!! He seemed so empty!! You probably really hurt his feeling you _stupid_ mother fu-“ Kirishima was interrupted by Iida grabbing his arm.

“Stop this! I will deal with the situation! No need for that kind of language or insults!” Iida shot at Kirishima and he pulled Kirishima away from Uraraka. Kirishima used his quirk to get out of Iida’s grasp. He marched up to Uraraka again and gave her a glare. Uraraka looked scared out of her mind, thinking of what Kirishima was going to do to her. No one has ever seen this side of Kirishima, and no one has ever seen him _cuss_. He must be **_really_** pissed if he cussed out on Uraraka. Kirishima did something, no one would expect him to do.

  
**_Smack_ **

Kirishima slapped Uraraka... ** _HARD_**. Kirishima realized what he had just done, his eyes widened in realized as he opened his mouth to apologize as Iida grabbed him again. Iida started yelling at Kirishima, he couldn’t hear what Iida was saying. All he heard were muffled yells. He _slapped_ Uraraka, it somehow felt nice. He then realized he done fucked up.

“Hey! Kirishima? Are you listening to me!?” Iida yelled shaking Kirishima’s shoulder, Kirishima then snapped out of it and looked at Iida. He then looked behind Iida to see all the girls huddling around Uraraka and comforting her. They are comforting her when she just hurt Bakugou’s feeling so bad?! Why the _hell_ would they do that?! She was being so mean!! The only girl that wasn’t comforting the crying Uraraka was Mina. Mina has her arms crossed and scowled at Uraraka.

“You deserved that.” Mina smirked while Momo frowned.

“I understand you and Bakugou are friends, but that doesn’t mean she should be hurt because she threw a few insults at him, he is Bakugou. He can take it. I know he can,he won’t let a couple of insults bring him down.” Momo weakling smiled still rubbing the crying Uraraka’s back. “I am upset with you Uraraka, you should not have said that him, there will be consequences.” Momo frowned at Ochako. Kirishima had gotten scowled by Iida, this situation wasn’t anything Aizawa needed to get involved with, all Uraraka needed was an ice pack. Kirishima walked up and apologized to Uraraka.

“I’m sorry for hitting you, Bakugou is my friend, I do not forgive you for what you said to Bakugou but I’m sorry for hitting you. I shouldn’t have done that. That doesn’t mean your off the hook!” Kirishima glared at Uraraka. Uraraka stopped crying.

“How can you stand being friends with him? He’s just so...mean.” Uraraka huffed. It took everything out of Kirishima not to punch her right then and there. Kirishima turned away to face everyone else.

“Okay, how can you all be worried about Uraraka now?! Do any of you care about Bakugou?! We need to check if he is okay! You all saw how he was acting! He was just so empty...so...broken.” Kirishima frowned. Everyone in the common room nodded, Mina spoke up. 

“As much as I care about Blasty, I’m not risking my life to go and knock on his door, he will kill me. You should go check on his since he trusts you more.” Mina smiled, then looked at Uraraka and glared.

“Yea, I don’t wanna die tonight.” Kaminari laughed sadly. 

“Same.” Sero agreed with a weak smile. 

Kirishima walked upstairs and was standing right in front of Bakugou’s door.  
.

.

.

Bakugou was sitting on the floor of his room, tears falling down and landing on the cold wooden floor. He wipes his tears away and gets up.

**_You know what pink cheeks said was true, right?_ **

**_You’ll never be a good hero with that attitude!_ **

**_They don’t care about you! Just drop out of U.A while you can!_ **

**_You’ll NEVER be a hero, your the reason the number one hero is no more._ **

“Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup” Bakugou mumbled to himself trying to shut that fucking voice out of his head. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breath, he was having a panic attack! Shit! The simplest thing as _breathing_ become difficult to him. He tried standing up multiple times but failing, he finally managed to get up. His breathing was going away ever second and he was so scared. He wanted this to go away... ** _NOW_**. He had to distract himself! That’s it! But how? He can’t go out looking like this! They will pity him and notice he was having a panic attack. Nothing in his room was interesting to do, he had no choice...he had to do something. The more he thought of what to do, the more he panicked and the more his breath was going away. He suddenly couldn’t breath anymore, his breath was out a he was panicking so bad. **_I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!! GODDAMMIT!! CMON!! WHAT CAN I DO?!_** It hit him. This was a stupid decision to make but he had to. That was the only way to calm him down.

He started trashing his room to find any type of sharp object, he has to find something before he passed out because of lack of breath. He found something! His pencil sharpener!! He took the metal part of the sharpener, he had to do this quick before he was going to pass out, he was 10 seconds away from passing out. He hovered the metal over his wrist, this was his only choice. He put the metal in his skin, and slid it across his wrist making a shallow cut. It felt, somehow, calming. He could finally breath again! He was urged to make more cuts, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He’d have to hide his arms and all that shit you see in the movies. He didn’t want that, but for this one cut he could make an excuse it was a cat or he fell or something like that. He wouldn’t have to hide his arms or anything. He put the bloody sharpener back into the plastic and cleaned out his cut. As soon as he got comfy on his soft bed, he heard a knock on the door. How great! He stayed silent and looked at the door, feeling the presence that someone is behind that door. He decided to see what the hell whoever was at the door wanted and open it. He got out of bed and tiptoed over to the door, putting his hand on the knob and turning it slowly. 

He then saw Kirishima. He had a concerned look on his face, like he was...worried?! _He was worried about me? No way, he is faking it._

“Bakugou...” Kirishima frowned with a serious sad tone, showing he wasn’t trying to play around.

“Nothings wrong, I’m fine.” Bakugou replied with that same look of emptiness in his eyes.

“Like hell I’d believe that! Look at yourself! You look so sad! You have bags under your eyes!” Kirishima crossed his arms obviously upset the blond was trying to hide things from him. 

“I’m just tired shitty hair, I’m fine!” Bakugou growled actually starting to get annoyed.

“ ‘I’m fine’ my **_ASS_**! Cmon, Bakugou...What Uraraka said wasn’t true. Your not a jerk, I think your a good person! I care about you.” Kirishima reassured with a frown. Bakugou didn’t know what to say, Kirishima really cared about him? _He was for real?_

“You...care about me?” Bakugou asked with sad confusion in his eyes.

“Of course I do bro! Why wouldn’t I? Your amazing! Your my best friend!” Kirishima smiled. Bakugou eyes lit up. He felt, better. Obviously not entirely better, it’s not like with that one sentence cured all of his sadness. It made him feel just a little bit better.

“You really think those petty insults are going to take me down?! I’m the best! Villains can’t take me down, neither can words!” Bakugou smirked. Kirishima smiled widely and began to speak again.

“Uraraka and some of the girls left the common room, wanna come and watch movies now?” Kirishima beamed putting his hand on Bakugou’s shoulder. Like always Bakugou grunted and threw Kirishima’s hand off his shoulder and walked out the room.

“Fine.” Bakugou grunted. Kirishima’s smiled grew wider, if that’s even possible. Bakugou’s wrist still had the cut on it, no one should notice it. He then realized he was still in his uniform.

“Wait shitty hair, I need to change.” Bakugou growled as Kirishima stopped walking towards the common room. Kirishima nodded and stood next to the door to Bakugou’s dorm. Bakugou took off his blazer then took of his top then folded them. He put on a black shortsleeved shirt, He took off his pants then folded them. He put on regular jeans, then set his uniform on his bed. He could wash it later. He opened his door and walked to the common room, Kirishima following him from behind him.

“Hey Blasty! How ya feeling?” Kaminari greeted.

“Fuckin peachy.” Bakugou growled sending a glare Kaminari’s way.

The Bakusquad all sat on the couch, they were the only people left in the common room. Bakugou was in the middle of everyone, Kirishima and Sero were on his left then Mina and Kaminari were on his right. They all picked a movie to watch and settled in there spots, everyone got comfy accept for Bakugou. Bakugou felt slightly uncomfortable being in the middle of the sandwich, but he also felt safe and warm. They all watched a couple of movies, then before they could see the time Iida came in and told them it was time for dinner. Everyone ate dinner, the Bakusquad watched one more movie then they all went back to their dorms for bed. As always, Bakugou couldn’t sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it’s cringe, I kinda rushed cause I wanted to get it out before the week ended lol.


	5. Hagakure Toru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou can’t sleep, it’s already morning so he goes down to eat breakfast. He sees someone already in the kitchen he would never expect to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I speak Portuguese so excuse my horrible English and horrible grammar! btw this has some fluff I guess? It’s really nothing but idk. Btw I was working on a one shot and it got deleted...IM AM SO PISSED RN!!!! Enjoy!

The sun was slowly beginning to rise, light shining through Katsuki’s window. Then there was Katsuki, wide awake in his bed with bags under his eyes. He hadn’t gotten any sleep that night, it’s not like he expected to get any anyway. He rolled over on his side and looked at his clock, “4:53am...” Bakugou mumbled under his breath. He sat up slowly and carefully, he was tired so he didn’t want to get tired and dizzy by sitting up to fast. He then realized his uniform was still sitting on the end of his bed, he had forgot to get it washed. He slipped out of his comfortable sheets and grabbed his uniform with barley any grip, almost dropping it, he put it in his laundry basket. He would go wash all the clothes in the basket later in the day, not right now though he was too tired. Bakugou opened the door and walked out, glancing at the doors by the other students, wandering if they are all asleep. Probably are. He headed downstairs, only to see one person. It was, Toru? Since when did she wake up this early? She seemed to be scanning the fridge looking for something to eat, Bakugou looked at her for a moment then walked in the kitchen. Toru heard footsteps, she turned around to see the blond walking to the kitchen. Toru flinched when she saw the blond, she turned away and tried to ignore his presence. 

“Hey InvisaBitch.” Bakugou growled tiredly. “O-oh, um...H-hi Bakugou!” Toru squeaked nervously.

“What are you doing?” He asked, he already knew what she was doing but he asked anyway.

“I was, um, seeing what I can get for breakfast.” Toru laughed awkwardly. “I’m making breakfast...um, want some...?” Bakugou asked awkwardly.

Toru looked at him, you can’t see what her face expression was but it was probably shock. _Did BAKUGOU just offer to make me breakfast?? What is going on??_ “Um...are you, messing with me?” She laughed nervously.

“I know it’s weird for me to offer _anything_ to anyone, but today I’m feeling nice, so is it a yes or no?” Bakugou growled, slowly starting to regret ever asking.

“O-oh...um...sure? Since when can you cook?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Just shut up.” Bakugou snapped sending a glare Toru’s way, earning a flinch from her. Bakugou decided to make an American breakfast, he wasn’t the best at making them so he was going to try and make in now to practice more. He decided on making a simple Bacon and Eggs, that should be easy. He grabbed the eggs from the fridge, he also found Bacon. He started cooking while Toru watched curiously, observing what Bakugou did. Around 10 minutes Bakugou finished and served Toru and himself. Hagakure took one bite, and instantly loved it.

“Oh my gosh, this is really good Bakugou! Iv eaten this before, but yours seems like...way better!” Toru gushed in delight. 

“It’s not like I made the Thanksgivings dinner, Bacon and Eggs are simple to make it’s not a big deal.” Bakugou growled looking away.

“Oh and by the way, thanks for breakfast.” Toru beamed probably smiling.

“Yea yea whatever, now eat before I throw your plate in the garbage.” Bakugou glared at her. Toru flinched and started eating, it was around 5:30, so it was still hella early for anyone to be awake.

“Why are you even awake at this time?” Toru asked with a mouthful of egg.

“I could ask you the same.” Bakugou grunted. Toru nodded and continued eating. They both finished eating, and it was probably around 6am now. Toru explained how she just got up because she woke up early and was hungry, but she was going to go back to sleep. She went back upstairs to her dorm and fell asleep. Bakugou started washing the dishes, when he heard someone else walk down stairs, it was probably around 6:30am at the time. Bakugou didn’t bother looking back, guessing maybe it was Toru again coming to use the restroom or something, he then heard a different voice call out to him.

“Bakubro?” Kirishima squinted. Bakugou turned of the sink water, and set down the plate he was washing. He turned his head around to see a certain redhead, with a small smile. Kirishima had his hair down, Bakugou rarely sees him with his hair down so it was a surprising sight. Kirishima seemed to be squinting to see if it actually was Bakugou, he then after a couple seconds smiled really wide. 

“Bakugou! Why are you up so early?” Kirishima beamed. Bakugou grunted and turned the water back on and continued washing the two plates, and pans. Kirishima walked up to him and looked at the plates, he then look confused.

“What the fuck are you looking at Shitty Hair?!” Bakugou howled. 

“If you had breakfast, why are you washing two plates?” Kirishima asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Uh, I made Hagakure breakfast too.” Bakugou semi whispered to the redhead.

“You....made someone else breakfast?!” Kirishima asked in shock, his mouth turned into a playful frown. “And you didn’t make me any?” Kirishima said in a playful tone, obviously joking. 

“Well, you weren’t awake.” Bakugou mumbled loud enough for the redhead to hear.

“I feel betrayed!” Kirishima cried looking the other way and crossing his arms. He then started laughing and looked at the blond again. “That’s kinda weird...of you. Why would you make someone else breakfast? Especially Toru? You like, never talk to her.” Kirishima raised an eyebrow.

“I’m feeling nice today, don’t pull your luck on it!” Bakugou snapped finishing the dishes.

“You? Nice? Since when?” Kirishima laughed. Bakugou set of tiny explosions in his hands to warn Kirishima, Kirishima laughed and put his hands up defensively. “So, you didn’t answer my question! Why are you up this early?” Kirishima asked with a puzzled face and with an eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know, I just woke up like 2 hours ago and decided to get up.” Bakugou lied. “So shut up.” Bakugou grunted walking to the common room. Kirishima followed and sat on the common room couch. Bakugou sat next to Kirishima and pulled out his phone, Bakugou liked reading fanfics and story’s on his phone, he was to shy to admit it though. Kirishima secretly leaned over and took a peak at the blonds phone, only to see him opening the FanFiction.Net app. He curiously kept looking at the phone, and saw Bakugou pulling up a romance fanfic from a popular anime. Kirishima tried to hold in his laugh, and succeeded. He was then caught by the blond.

“Why the fuck are you looking at my phone?!” Bakugou yelled semi loudly.

“I never knew you liked reading fanfics!” Kirishima bursted out laughing.

“I- I wasn’t reading fanfictions!” Bakugou growled. Kirishima grabbed the phone and tugged it out of Bakugou’s grasp.

“What is this then!” Kirishima laughed pointing to the story Bakugou opened. Bakugou yanked the phone out of Kirishima’s hand and yelled of how someone else downloaded in on his phone and he started getting interested it in. Kirishima was still laughing, holding his ribs and practically wheezing. They were both so loud, people started waking up. The first people to get down stairs to see whoever the fuck was laughing like a hyena were, Iida and Midoryia.

“I SWEAR IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TELLING ANYONE-“ Bakugou was cut off by a serious voice.

“Bakugou! Kirishima! Please keep the volume down! People are trying to sleep and you can’t keep causing a disturbance!” Iida scowled with his hands in a chopping motion. He then walked back upstairs and left Midoryia downstairs. Midoryia, Bakugou, and Kirishima all stared at eachother for a good minute, Kirishima decided to break the silence.

“Bakugou reads fanfictions!” Kirishima laughed in Midoryia’s Direction.

“BITCH!!” Bakugou snarled, grabbing Kirishima by the head and hanking him off the couch. Kirishima landed on his ass and laughed even harder with a small ‘ow’.

“U-um, Iida said to try and keep it down guys!” Midoryia squeaked.

“Sorry!” Kirishima slapped a hand over his mouth, still laughing.

“Okay, wait did you say K-Kacchan reads fanficions?” Midoryia asked puzzled.

“NO HE DIDN’T! SHUT UP DEKU!” Bakugou yelled.

“K-Kacchan keep your voice down, people are sleeping.” Midoryia whispered.

“Don’t tell me what to do, stupid Deku!” Bakugou silently growled, glaring at the nervous boy, Unfortunately, Bakugou had wake up others. Half of the class marched down the stairs looking groggy and tired.

“What’s all the noise about?” Mina whined.

“It’s 8am, and that’s like the average time someone wakes up, so we should be awake by now anyway.” Jirou replied, softly rubbing her eyes. Everything went back to normal in a couple minutes, some people started to make themselves breakfast. Tsuyu open the fridge and started to scan it, she then turned to face Toru.

“What are you getting for breakfast? Ribbit.” Tsuyu asked Toru,

“Oh, I already had breakfast!” Toru put her invisible hands behind her back.

“When? It’s only 8am right now, when did you wake up?” Mina asked with a confused expression and her eyebrow lifted.

“I woke up at like...4:30am? Bakugou made me breakfast and I went back to sleep.” Toru said with an invisible smile. Everyone in the room jaws dropped, Toru slaps her invisible hand on her invisible mouth as she realized what she said. Everyone’s head turned to the oblivious blond scrolling through twitter on his phone. Mina decided to break the silence.

“Blasty? Making someone breakfast? Wait...I think I know what that means!” Ashido squealed. Bakugou picked his head up in confusion as Mina started dragging Bakugou’s ass upstairs and to her dorm. Once they got up there, Mina bursted open her door and threw Bakugou onto the ground. Bakugou painfully landed on his ass and winced, the Mina started sqealing like a 12 year old girl who’s crush sent her a text saying ‘hey’. Bakugou then snapped.

“Why the fuck did you bring me here?! What the hell is going on?!” Bakugou glared at Mina as he started to get up from the floor.

“Okay I’m just going to get to the point before you blow me to bits.” Ashido giggled and Bakugou fully got up and glared at her, waiting for her to start talking. “Do you have a crush on Hagakure?!” Mina beamed getting way to close in Katsuki’s personal space, Bakugou eyes widened in shock as he shoved Mina away.

“Hah?!” Bakugou grunted processing what she just asked him.

“You heard me! Do you, have a, crush on, Hagakure!” Mina grinned waiting for an answer from the blond.

“What?! What makes you think I like the InvisaBitch?! How, and why would I like her?! I can’t even see her, and I don’t even talk to her!” Bakugou yelled.

“Then why did you make her breakfast? You would never do that!” Mina crossed her arms and smirked.

“I would do it for Shitty hair! That doesn’t mean I like him! I was in a good mood this morning but you just ruined it!” Bakugou growled sparking tiny explosions in his hands. Mina touched her chin, 

“Good point...ah, I really thought I had something here! Welp, my bad!” Mina laughed nervously, _oh god he is going to kill me_. Ashido thought. Bakugou just shoved her out the way and left the room, she quickly followed him back downstairs, they both got weird looks from their classmates. Most people looked at the blond, he seemed way angrier now, before he looked calm when he was relaxing while on his phone. Bakugou grunted and sat back down next to the curious readhead. Kirishima obviously said something to the blond.

“What did Mina do that pissed you off?” Kirishima whispered in his ear, Bakugou was obviously startled by the sudden interaction but calmed down when he just saw it was Kirishima. Bakugou rolled his eyes then continued scrolling through Twitter once more. Kirishima tapped the blonds shoulder, Bakugou then huffed and faced towards the redhead.

“What?!” Bakugou whispered.

“What did Mina tell you?” Kirishima asked genuinely curious what got the blond so mad, but who was he kidding the blond was always mad anyway. Bakugou rolled his eyes again.

“She was saying some dumbass shit of how she thought I have a crush on the invisible bitch. It was a dumbass conversation.” Bakugou growled in a whisper.

“Why would she think that?” Kirishima whispered back.

“Cause I made her breakfast. I was in a good mood until she ruined it with that stupid conversation.” Bakugou rolled his eyes.

“Um...do you have a crush on Hagakure...?” Kirishima asked hesitantly in a whisper.

“What the- of course not! Why do you think I’m bitching about this then?!” Bakugou yelled in a whisper. Kirishima let out a chuckle and went back to using his phone, and watching memes. He somehow, felt relieved? Why was he relieved Bakugou doesn’t have a crush on someone? Whatever, it’s probably not a big deal. Toru walked up to the blond nervously, Mina told her what happened and she was a little concerned.

“Um...Bakugou?” Hagakure tapped Bakugou’s shoulder hesitantly.

“Oh my- WHAT NOW?!” Bakugou yelled facing the invisible nervous girl.

“M-Mina told me what happened...” Toru stuttered.

“And?” Bakugo rolled his eyes.

“I-I know you don’t have a crush on me, sorry Mina bothered you like that, h-heh. Yea, sorry about that!” Toru giggled nervously, praying that the blond won’t kill her.

“It’s whatever, I already know you have a crush on that Tail bastard.” Bakugou smirked. Hagakure blushed and covered her invisible face with her invisible hands, she sped walked away back to the group of girls that were watching the conversation. Bakugou shrugged and looked at his phone, there was some interesting stuff on twitter. There was a lot of people posting fake gossip about Bakugou and overall just weird shit.

**Is Bakugou Katsuki secretly dating Ochako Uraraka? Find out here!**

* ** _insert website link here :v_** *

_What the fuck?_

Was the first thing the blond thought when he saw the tweet. He opened the link only to see, horribly photoshopped pictures of him and Uraraka kissing. It was so gross Bakugou wanted to throw up, why would he be dating round face? What the fuck? There was comments underneath the pictures, he started reading over them.

**Mary The KittyGurl ✨✨💅🏻: She deserves so much better the mister explosion boy, like she would be so good with Izuku honestly.**

**FuckKatsukiBakugou: I bet he beats her everyday, poor girl.**

**Izuku Is So Cute 😳: EW! No! He does not deserve her! Katsuki is a little bitch and he deserves to fucking die! Uraraka is a literal angel! Sure Katsuki might have a cool quirk, but that doesn’t mean he can beat up girls! Like in the sports festival he literally made her pass out! I feel so bad for her! 😭😔✋🏼.**

Okay what in the actual fuck? Bakugou thought. The pictures were so obviously photoshopped! Were people really that dumb? He glared at his phone, and Kirishima seemed to notice.

“Hey, bro what’s wrong?” Kirishima asked leaning over to look at the boys phone. He saw the pictures, he saw the comments but didn’t bother to read them. “What the heck?” Kirishima asked getting a closer look at the phone, at this point his cheek was basically making contact with Bakugou’s cheek, as he was trying to look closer at the phone.

“What the heck indeed!” Bakugou yelled.

“Woah what’s wrong?” Mina asked from across the common room.

“Guys come look at this! Also Uraraka come here!” Kirishima called out to the girls from the other side of the room. Uraraka gave him the look of ‘Do I really have to?’ and Kirishima nodded, gesturing her to come over. Uraraka was trying to avoid Bakugou ever since yesterday but now she had to come look at whatever the fuck was on the phone. All the girls including Uraraka, and some guys came and looked at the phone, everyone gasped, then looked up at Uraraka and Bakugou.

“WAIT! Are these pictures real?!” Mina smirked.

“What the fu- NO THEY AREN’T RACCOON EYES!” Bakugou snarled.

“What in the world? These aren’t real! They are photoshopped!” Uraraka crossed her arms, Bakugou looked in her direction.

“Exactly!” Bakugou growled, pointing at Uraraka.

“Why would people try and convince people you two are together? If you guys were together that was be wild, it doesn’t make sense at all!” Sero questioned. “Honestly, Bakugou and Midoryia would make more sense.” Sero laughed.

Midoryia nervously laughed, obviously knowing that was a joke, but he was nervous that Bakugou would go off....which he did.

“SHUT UP TAPE ARMS!” Bakugou howled pushing Sero. “Whatever, can you all leave me alone now?!” Bakugou pinched his upper nose, annoyed. Everyone nodded, except Kirishima because he was already sitting next to Bakugou. Then everyone went back to doing whatever they wanted, almost anything they wanted. Kirishima started talking to the blond and showing him things on his phone, after a while they ended up watching Tiktok together. It wasn’t like what Bakugou saw when he got tiktok, Kirishima’s FYP was totally different, it was just filled with stupid memes. Kirishima was laughing his ass off while Bakugou was just looking at the screen, not amused at all. There was a couple that made Bakugou smirk, there was one that even made him full blown _laugh_. Everyone looked at him when he laughed, Bakugou just flipped them off. Next thing they knew, it was lunch time! Hagakure asked Bakugou if he was willing to make her food, because everyone else’s cooking skills were absolute shit.

“What am I? Your wife?” Bakugou chuckled. “Whatever...sure. What do you want?” Bakugou mumbled putting his phone in his pocket. Toru lit up like a lightbulb,

 _He actually agreed!?_ Toru thought. “Anything’s fine! But of course if you don’t want to then you don’t have to!” Toru laughed nervously.

“Hey! Blastys making you food?! Heyyy make me food too!” Mina called out with her hands on her hips. Kirishima overheard the conversation and joined in.

“Make me food too! It’s not fair if you only make Hagakure food!!” Kirishima laughed resting his hand on the blonds shoulder. Bakugou grunted, that meant a yes probably. He sat up and got up from his comfortable spot on the couch, Kirishima did the same and followed the blond to the kitchen, Bakugou got the ingredients of what he was going to make and set them on the table, now to work some cooking magic! Kirishima was looking over the blonds shoulder, inspecting closely as the blond worked his magic. Kirishima didn’t know what he was making, but he was still interested. Soon, Kirishima gently rested his chin on Bakugou’s shoulder, he then let out a long sigh.

“What do you want Shitty Hair?!” Bakugou grunted. Kirishima didn’t answer, he was kinda tired since he woke up a little early. He then remembered that Bakugou was up really early too, earlier than him! He doesn’t look tired at all! Or atleast his expression doesn’t look tired, just angry like always, but there is visible bags under his eyes. No one has asked him about those yet.

“Hey...why aren’t you getting sleep?” Kirishima asked in a concerned soft tone.

“Hah?!” Bakugou flinched at the question.

“Why aren’t you getting sleep? I can see the bags under your eyes.” Kirishima eyes softened, he then buried his face in the blonds shoulder. Bakugou didn’t shove him off or say his usual ‘fuck off’. He just kinda...stood there, he wasn’t doing anything with the food anymore, he was just standing still as Kirishima picked his head up and put his chin back down on the blonds shoulder.

“I’m getting perfect sleep! I don’t know what your going on about.” Bakugou mumbled, as he started making the food again.

“It was like, 6am when I saw you awake bro. That’s really early! And you were awake earlier with Hagakure. You also told me you woke up at 4am.” Kirishima’s voice was filled with concern, he wasn’t smiling and he didn’t look all cheery like he usually did. Bakugou frowned.

“Okay, fine! I haven’t been sleeping well, I just wake up really early for no reason! Okay?!” Bakugou lied at the sad Kirishima, the redheads frown only grew.

“Why are you lying to me?” Kirishima’s tone was sad, yet so soft and comforting. “It looks like you didn’t sleep at all!” Kirishima poked at the bags under his eyes with his nail. Bakugou yanked his hand away from his face, but didn’t bother to shove him off his shoulder.

“Okay, _Okay_. I didn’t sleep last night, is that what you wanted?!” Bakugou growled, setting whatever he was making into 3 separate plates.

“Why?” Kirishima asked with a sad expression, his face basically killed Bakugou. Bakugou hated seeing Kirishima unhappy, it just wasn’t normal. It was weird, he was always so used to seeing him happy and cheery. Bakugou’s face went soft, he didn’t even realize it. Kirishima’s eyes lit up at Bakugou’s face, then his eyes softened again waiting for his answer.

“It doesn’t matter.” Bakugou mumbled loud enough for the redhead to hear.

“Well that just worries me more since you won’t tell me!” Kirishima pouts, as his eyes grow with concern. _I don’t need your fucking pity!_ “It’s nothing, stop asking.” Bakugou grumbles.

“Fine. Ya know you can tell me anything, right?” Kirishima smiled slightly, the sadness still there.

“Yea yea whatever.” Bakugou shoved the plate of food in the redheads chest. “Now eat.” Kirishima just laughed and sat down on a table with the plate. Bakugou gave the remaining two plates to Toru and Mina, he wasn’t hungry so he didn’t bother making himself anything. Bakugou sat down on the table to next to Kirishima, the redhead looked at the blond and smiled. Bakugou decided to speak.

“We’ll talk later, Shitty Hair.” Bakugou mumbled loud enough for the redhead to hear. He nodded.

(Sorry for the cringe lmaoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments!


	6. Akio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou gets a voice in his head, and their name is Akio! Akio tells Bakugou to do some things, that might not be the best things. 
> 
> This is a small angsty chapter...I should have updated like yesterday, but I didn’t have time to write much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter! (This is also the only chapter I’m actually proud of lol)

It had been the middle of the day already, Katsuki didn’t bother to go and train. Why would he go and train when he was already probably going to get kicked out for practically ending All Mights career? Why even try anymore? Deku was most likely becoming number 1 since he has AllMights quirk. Katsuki was already amazing at using his quirk already, so maybe he can rest for once. Katsuki was just quiet, sitting on the common rooms couch next to his best friend, it’s not like he will ever admit Kirishima was his best friend. Everything was peaceful, everything felt safe and warm. Katsuki then nudged the redheads shoulder.  
  
“Mhm?” Eijirou picked his head up from his phone and brought his attention to the blonde.

“We can talk now.” Bakugou grunted, furrowing his eyebrows obviously annoyed. Eijirou’s concerned face turned into a bright smile and sparkly eyes. Katsuki just rolled his eyes while Eijirou sat up from the couch and motioned for Katsuki to get up. He got up and leaded Eijirou to his dorm, once they entered the dorm Katsuki closed the door and sat on his bed. Eijirou followed and sat down too, he then looked at Katsuki with the ‘Well?” face. Katsuki sighed and started talking.

“So I know your all like, ‘oH whAts wRonG wiTh yOu?’ I’m gunna tell you right here, that nothing is wrong so you can stop fucking worrying.” Katsuki lied. Eijirou opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it and sighed. “Oh, also the reason I’m not getting sleep is because...I just can’t sleep...for some reason?” Katsuki lied, confusing himself with that terrible excuse.

“There’s always a reason why, so tell me. You can tell me anything, y’know? We’re bro’s!” Eijirou smiled. Katsuki didn’t bother returning the smile which brought a frown to the other smiling boy.

Katsuki desperately tried to find an excuse, he can’t straight up go - _Oh I can’t sleep cause I’m up all night thinking about all my life mistakes and how no one cares about me_.- Cause that’s just being a dumbass. Besides, if he said that Eijirou would get all sad, he didn’t want to admit it but he didn’t like seeing the boy that smiled and laughed all the time get upset over him. Especially if he got upset over _him_ then that just proves Katsuki is a good for nothing bastard. Or at least that’s what Katsuki thinks. He then came up with something silly, but it also should be believable and light up the mood.

“Okay fine, I’ll tell you why! I’m up all night using the restroom.” Katsuki crossed his arms and looked away, to make it seem as if he was embarrassed. There was silence for a moment, Katsuki got nervous that maybe Eijirou didn’t believe him. Soon the silence was filled with a smiling redhead laughing. Katsuki let out a long breath of relief he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Ohh okay! I thought something was like, actually wrong!” Eijirou laughed, but then the laughing stopped, and Eijirou was still smiling. Katsuki had gotten nervous when the laughing stopped, he had thought that maybe Eijirou was fake laughing and actually knew something was up, oh boy was he glad he was wrong. Eijirou got up from the bed and reached his hand out to Katsuki to help him up. Katsuki Immediately remembered what happened at Kamino, how Eijirou reached out his hand, and Katsuki grabbed it and got away from the villains. It seems he had been staring at the hand to long and Eijirou was staring at the blonde with a concerned face.

Katsuki grabbed the hand to sit up then let go, and they both walked out the room. Eijirou happily welcomed Katsuki to hang out with him in his dorm, but he denied. Bakugou was a confused mess, he stomped back into his room and collapsed on his bed again. He didn’t bother closing or locking his door, it’s not like anyone would dare come in, but he should just in case. He got up and stumbled to the door, slamming it for extra measure to show that he wasn’t in a good mood. Then locked it. He stumbled to his bed when he fell halfway there, he groaned in pain and he face planted on the cold wooden floor. He cursed himself and got up, he winced at the sharp pain he felt on his side. He plummeted on his bed and let out a long sigh. He was so confused.

_Does shitty hair...actually care...?_

He shook his head violently,

_stop lying to yourself dammit._

He sat up and sighed. His head was pounding with the realization that someone would find out something was wrong with him. _But nothing is wrong with me...right? Even if, I can deal with it myself._ He cringed at the scene he created in his head of people looking at him with eyes of pity and asking, “Whats wrong?” _Cause nothing is fucking wrong._ Or at least that’s what he thought. He soon realized he was short of breath, did thinking about that really make him panic? How sensitive, _weak_. He evened out his breathing, and slapped himself. He was being so weak right now, _Katsuki Bakugou_ **_isn’t weak._** Or was he? Hmm.

**_Of course your fucking weak, Katsuki._ **

Bakugou flinched at the voice, he snapped his head behind him, only to see no one. _What the fuck was that?_

**_I’m in your head...Katsuki._ **

He flinched again, then collapsed on his bed again. _In my head, huh?_

**_That’s right!_ **

_Who the fuck are you?_

**_I’m you, Katsuki, you don’t realize you made me? You created me in your head._ **

_So your name is Katsuki?_

**_Yes, but since I’m your creation you can give me a name. Katsuki._ **

_How about...hmm_.

**_How about...Akio? It means Bright Man, and since I’m you, I’m very smart._ **

_That sounds nice._

**_Good, my name is Akio then!_ **

_So you just chill in my head?_

**_You created me, dumbass._ **

_Oh yea._

**_I’ll be going now, by the way, I can come whenever you want._ **

_Mkay, sounds cool._

**_Bye now._ **

_Bye_?

Bakugou opened his eyes, only to realize he had been sleeping. Was that a dream?

 _Akio_?

_**It wasn’t a dream dumbass!** _

_Oh_.

“I’m really going insane, aren’t I?” Bakugou muttered with a broken laugh barely above a whisper. He turned around to look at his clock. “4:07am” _I was asleep for that long? Everyone else is asleep already..._ Bakugou sat up from his bed, he felt like shit. He felt so useless, so _weak_. Was he really so weak that he had to make a fuckin voice in his head? Pathetic. His eyes widened in realization, and a small frown was placed on his face. _Maybe...I can use the sharpener again?_ He shook his head. _That would just prove how weak I am._

**_Yes...use it again. Cut yourself!_ **

_...I thought you said I can only make you come out?_

**_You just did! You just don’t realize it you dumbass._ **

_Should I really do it though?_

**_yes. DO IT._ **

The voice got louder, giving Bakugou a small headache.

**_DO. IT. It will feel nice! Cmon...do it._ **

...

 ** _DOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOIT_**!!

_OKAYOKAYOKAY JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!_

**_Good. Don’t use the sharpener, use a knife, it will make better cuts._ **

_Um?? You think I carry a knife in my room??_

**_Go get one from the kitchen dumbass._ **

_Oh_.

Bakugou sat up from his comfortable bed and tiptoed out his door, avoiding waking anyone up. At least I got some sleep tonight. He reached the stairs and cautiously walked down the stairs. He then was in the common room, no one was there, it’s not like he expected someone to be there. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen. _Am I really fucking doing this?_

_Hey, Akio, you there?!_

**_Yup_**.

_You sure about this?_

**_Yes. Do it._ **

_Won’t it hurt?_

**_Yes, but it will eventually become numb, then it will make you feel relieved! You want to feel relieved? Your pretty stressed right now._ **

_...yes_.

**_Then do it!_ **

_Okay._

Bakugou stepped into the kitchen, his eyes then shifted to the drawer that contains knifes, spoons, and so on. He moved closer to the drawer, staring at it with his eyes widened. His hand shifted to the drawer, making contact with the handle, and slowly pulling it open. His eyes landed on the many knifes, he then slightly smiled.

_Akio! I need help._

**_What is it Katsuki?_ **

_Do I cut here? Or in my room?_

**_I swear to god your such a dumbass, DO IT IN YOUR ROOM OBVIOUSLY! Do you want someone accidentally walking in and stopping you?!_ **

_No..._

_**Then go to the room.** _

_Okay_.

Just as Bakugou was about to reach for the knife, he heard a slight movement. He snapped his head around to see who the fuck ruined his precious silence. It was Todoroki. He looked as if he just woke up, he also had his pjs on. _Why is this dumbass up?_

“Bakugou?” Todoroki asked in his usual tone that shows no expression what so ever, he then rubbed his eyes.

“Why the fuck are you up?!” Bakugou whispered/yelled. Todoroki ignored the question and shifted his eyes to the open drawer and Bakugou’s hand.

“Why are you going through the utensil drawer?” Todoroki questioned.

“N-none of your business IcyHot!” Bakugou stuttered. Todoroki didn’t seem fazed by the fact _Katsuki Bakugou_ stuttered, instead he walked pass him and towards the cup cabinet. He grabbed a cup as Bakugou watched. Todoroki then walked towards the water gallon and poured himself some water. Bakugou sighed and closed the drawer that contained his relief.

“What were you planning to do with a spoon or fork? You can’t eat right now, it’s pasted curfew.” Todoroki asked, then slowly sipping at his water. Bakugou rolled his eyes.

“Can you just leave?! Go upstairs with your damn water!” Bakugou growled semi loudly, not enough to wake anyone. Todoroki shrugged and turned away to the stairs then walked up them.

**_What a buzzkill, damn that IcyHot! Alright, now grab the knife already since he’s gone._ **

_Alright..._

Bakugou sighed, then opened up the drawer once again. He reached out for the knife, this time actually grabbing it. He got a nice grip on it, holding it the correct way so he won’t accidentally cut himself. (Well hes going to cut himself anyway when he gets in his room, lol. ) Bakugou the turned around and walked up the stairs, he was inches away from his dorm now. He opened the door, only to be greeted by the creak the door made when he opened it. He then slowly closed it, then locked it. He still had the knife in hand, exited to feel the relief he did the last time he cut himself, but that was only one cut. Maybe if he made more he would feel even more relieved?

 _ **Indeed you will! Make as much as you want, Katsuki**_.

_Are you sure?_

**_Yuperdoo! Just make sure you wear a long sleeve shirt or hoodie tomorrow!_ **

_Alright..._

Bakugou slowly sat down and looked down at the knife. He then looked at his arm, he then smiled. He slowly moved the knife towards his arm, he then stopped once the knife was _just_ about to touch his arm.

**_What are you waiting for?_ **

_Are you sure about this?_

**_I’m sure, now do it._ **

_Really?_

**_Positive, cmon you want this! Don’t back down now._ **

_Alright..._

“Here goes nothing...” Bakugou mumbled, he slowly moved the knife, which was now making contact with his wrist. He dug the knife in his skin a tiny bit, then slid it across his wrist right under the previous cut he made about 2 days ago. Once he was done with that cut, he felt so much better, but it wasn’t _enough_.

_**Yes, make more!** _

_Okay._

Bakugou slid the knife across his wrist under the cut he just made, he felt the tingling pain, but the relief took over it. Leaving him feeling numb. He repeated this action all across his wrist and both arms, he wasn’t even paying attention to how many cuts he made. He just felt the relief scorching through his veins as he sighed. He brought the knife off his burning skin, and smiled. The smile soon turned into a frown.

_Holy shit. I didn’t mean to make so many cuts!_

**_It’s fine! Make sure you don’t bleed on your bed- oop- to late._ **

_Dammit, I’m bleeding a bunch, but I don’t feel the pain....I feel like I lifted 100 pounds off my shoulders._

**_Good! Now go clean up before you bleed all over your floor!_ **

_Heh, yea._

Bakugou smirked and quickly speed walked over to his bathroom. It’s a good thing they have bathrooms in their dorms! He turned on the water as both his arms bled, he put his left arm on the water, he then flinched. Shit. The pain was starting to come. He washed his left arm while silently wincing in pain, soon the pain in both arms became unbearable, but he would have to deal with it. He then washed his right arm, he was wincing in pain as silent tears poured down his face as the pain was scorching through his arms. The bleeding then stopped after a while, he would have to change his sheets since he bled all over them. Then the hardest part was coming...shit. He has to rap the cuts so they won’t get Infected!

_Doesn’t that hurt like shit?!_

_**Yup..but it was worth it isn’t it? Feeling that sweet relief?** _

...... _yes_....

**_Good boy! Now get the hard part out the way already!_ **

_Okay_.

Bakugou grabbed his first aid kit and grabbed the bandages, let’s get this over with. He grabbed the bandages and slowly rapped some on his right arm, he was in so much pain, but it was so worth it. He was done with rapping his right arm, he was practically silently sobbing from the pain as he started to rap his left arm. He knew he had to do it slowly so he won’t open up anymore cuts, even though they were open still he didn’t want to make them even worse. He then finished, he grabbed a oversized black hoodie from his closet that had orange stripes on the arms. He rolled down the hoodie sleeves and smiled, it was a broken smile. The smile was strained, but it wasn’t forced. He looked over to his clock, “8:05”

_Holy shit! I was slashing cuts on my arm for that long?!_

**_Well if you estimate it, you awoke at 4...then you went downstairs, it was probably 5 when you came back up. You were also staring at the knife for longer than you think, so you started cutting at like 7. So you cut for 1 hour! Which is reasonable when you look at how many cuts you have lol_**.

_Guess your right. Are the others awake?_

_**Probably, go check.** _

_Mkay_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Leave Kudos and comments!


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the people who actually read this :(

Hey bois. Well, sadly, this story will be on HIATUS. It won’t be long, maybe a couple of weeks or so. So, the reason why is because me and my brother were packing all our belongings, (cause me and my family were moving into a different house) and I had this notebook that I used to plan out stories to write and all, and my brother accidentally threw it away. I had this whole story planned in the notebook and ima let y’all know rn I have TERRIBLE memory (which is why I had that notebook) so I don’t remember how the story was supposed to end, and I also forgot some other parts so I need some time to rethink of what to do on those. ALSO- this story won’t be ending anytime soon- I estimated how long this story will be and I have maybe 35 chapters, and it will end somewhere in October. Well, I’ll see you bois in a couple of weeks! I hope you all are staying safe and don’t forget...WASH YOUR HANDS! Byeee ✨❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yea :((


	8. SO SORRY!! (Not an update)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRYYYYY

HEY BOIS. 

I’m am superrr sorry to the people that read this story.

THIS WILL BE DISCONTINUED 😭😭😭

IM DEEPLY APOLIGIZE!!

I cannot say why this will be discontinued,

It’s private reasons, sorry. 

SO SORRY AGAIN.

bye guys! 

I’m afraid I can’t write anymore stories for quite a while now, lol

I will be able to, but that won’t be until a longggg time.

Probably a year or so.

Again, so sorry 

Bye 👋


	9. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima has his suspicions raised about Bakugou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM BACKKKK!!
> 
> IV FIGURED EVERYTHING OUT AND HAVE EVERYTHING SORTED OUT.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

Bakugou silently walked over to his door, then put his ear to it. He heard very faint chatter and movement, he guessed that it was coming from downstairs. Bakugou then grabbed the door handle but he didn’t turn it. _First I need to check everything! Long sleeve hoodie, check. Scowl, check. Glare, check. Phone, nope._ He grabbed his phone from his nightstand, _I don’t even remember putting it there. Baggy pants, check. Okay, everything’s in place!_ Bakugou sighed happily and turned the door knob. He paced out of his room and closed the door. Bakugou walked down the stairs only to see class 1-A talking in the common room, some people shifted there eyes to the stairs to see who walked down. When they realized it was Bakugou they awkwardly turned away and continued with whatever conversation they were having with another. However, the so called ‘Bakusquad’ walked over to him.  
  
“Mornin Kacchan!” Kaminari giggled at the use of the childhood name only Midoryia would use.

“I told you not to call me that Pikachu!” Bakugou growled. 

“You call me Pikachu, so I can call you Kacchan!” Kaminari reasoned.

Dammit, good point.

“Whatever!” Bakugou pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just don’t say if in front of that Deku bastard.” 

“Hey Bakubro!” Kirishima swung his arm around Bakugou’s neck, he knew Kirishima wasn’t going to budge so he didn’t bother pushing him off. Bakugou snapped his eyes shut and mumbled to himself, ‘I’m not in the mood for this shit right now’ 

“What was that Bakugou?” Mina tapped Bakugou’s shoulder.

“Hm? Oh, nothing Raccoon Eyes!” Bakugou shot open his eyes and looked back at Mina, she then put up her hands defensively.

“If you say so!” She giggled then smiled. 

Bakugou didn’t really want to talk to anyone at the moment, so he looked for something to do to get away from these idiots. He looked at the kitchen and saw it filled with hella plates, spoons, forks, and other shit. He shoved the arm of his neck, surprisingly Kirishima let go without an argument. He walked away from the group and started sprinting to the kitchen, desperate to get the fuck away from everyone. The others looked at him with concerned faces, then Iida started shouting to not run in the building. 

_Iida sometimes annoys the shit outta me, ugh._

**_Then don’t listen to him!_ **

_Huh? Oh, Akio. I need to! He’s the class rep! I can’t be some bad guy and not follow his stupid ass rules. Even though I look like that type of person._

**_Oh cmon! You just said they are stupid ass rules, so why follow them_?**

_...guess your right_ **.**

**_I’m always right!_ **

_Whatever dumbass._

**_Rememberrrrr I’m you! So your calling yourself a dumbass!_ **

_I swear to god shut the hell up._

**_You have to make me shut the hell up! You control me!_ **

Oh yea.

 _ **See? You are a dumbass haha**_.

_Whatever. It’s weird how your like me, but my giddy and happy version._

Bakugou got to the kitchen, he thought there wasn’t anyone there but there was.

“Tsuyu?” Bakugou asked getting a good look at the figure. She was turned to the back, so Bakugou only saw the back of her and his vision was blurry from running super fast and the adrenaline. 

“R-ribbit!” Tsuyu jumped and turned her head around. It seems she was getting water. “O-oh! Hey Bakugou. Ribbit.” Tsuyu flinched again when she saw the blonde and continued pouring her water. Bakugou didn’t answer back and waited for her to leave while he was just staring at the sink. Tsuyu got her water but she didn’t leave. She walked over the to the fridge and used her tongue to get the bread from on top of the fridge. 

“The fuck are ya doing frog?” Bakugou snapped.

“What does it look like? Making a sandwich.” She answered pacing to the drawer that contains all the utensils. 

When she opened it she grabbed a knife and went to the peanut butter jar. When she had grabbed the knife, it reminded Bakugou of the events that’s recently just happened back at his dorm but he pushed it out his mind and paid attention to Tsuyu satisfyingly putting the peanut butter on the bread. Soon after Tsuyu was done with her sandwich she picked it up and left. Bakugou was just about to start washing the dishes when Iida bursted in the kitchen.

“Bakugou! You did not listen to me when I told you to stop running! You could have gotten hurt! Next time, please listen to me!” Iida yelled throwing in his fucking karate skills with his hands. 

“Yea yea whatever four eyes!” Bakugou snapped. 

“Good. What are you doing?”Iida nicely asked. Iida is honestly really nice, just to much of a goody twoshoes to the point were it’s annoying. 

“Well, I was going to wash the dishes when someone rudely fucking interrupted me.” I sent a glare Iida’s way but he just rolled his eyes. 

“Alright.” Iida walked over to him as Bakugou turned on the water, unable to hear Iida’s footsteps. 

Iida looked over Bakugou’s shoulder, and counted the dishes for who knows the fuck why. Iida then opened the plate cabinet which made Bakugou flinch and notice Iida was still there. Bakugou rolled his eyes and went back to the dishes. Iida was counting the plates and nodding, Bakugou guessed he was counting and making sure they didn’t have any missing items. Iida then opened the utensil drawer, then counted. He then frowned, _guess something is missing._

“We are missing a knife.” Iida frowned. Bakugou then froze, leaving the sink water running. 

_Crap_. 

_I think I left the knife in my fucking room!!!_

_Why didn’t you warn me Akio?!_

**_Hey! Don’t blame me! We are both the same person and we share the same thoughts!! So I didn’t know either!_ **

_What the fuck ever, but how in gods name am I going to take a bloody knife out of my room and give it to Iida without looking fucking suspicious?!_

**_I don’t fucking know!_ **

_Ughh I knew cutting was a bad idea!_

**_It wasn’t and you know it._ **

_Fine_.

_**Just go to your room, clean the knife, and bring it back! Problem solved!** _

_You think they are going to let the fact I had a knife in my room sly?!_

**_The most they will suspect is that your a murder, and that isn’t as bad as finding out you cut._ **

_I guess, but it’s still bad. If I tell them I’m not a murder then what am I supposed to say why I had the knife?_

**_Ughhhh I don’t knowww!_ **

_Dammit_.

Iida marched out of the kitchen and into the common room. Katsuki then heard Iida start to yell.

“Everyone! We are missing 1 knife! We should not be loosing things, especially knifes! What if someone sits on one or worse?! Everyone look for the knife! Or does anyone have it and brought it in here?!” Iida questioned.

“I saw Bakugou bring a knife in his room last night.” Todoroki raised his hand with a completely emotionless tone and face. Everyone had confused looks on their faces and Iida walked back to the kitchen. 

“Bakugou! I have been informed that you have the missing knife!” Iida yelled. Bakugou tried so hard to control his hard flinch that wanted to come out and succeeded. Bakugou slowly turned around and shot a hard glare at Iida, Iida just looked at him like nothing was wrong.

_How the fuck does anyone know that?! Wait..._

**_IcyHot. He probably saw when you went upstairs, you did see how he was suspicious about the drawer!_ **

_Fuck_!

“Who. The. Fuck. Told. You.” Bakugou growled clenching his fist.

“Todoroki. Now, may you please return the knife? Todoroki said it was in your dorm, I will instead go get it.” Iida turned around.

“W-wait! Don’t go in there! I’ll go get it, just finish cleaning the fucking dishes.” Bakugou stuttered. Iida’s serious face turned into concern, he obviously as shocked that Bakugou fucking Katsuki stuttered. 

“What’s wrong with your dorm?” Iida asked.

“Nothing! Just, ugh! Get the dishes done and I’ll go get the fucking knife!” Bakugou stormed out the kitchen then sprinted up the stairs as the other students watched with a face expression practically screaming, ‘What in the fuck’. 

Bakugou sighed and opened his dorm. He found the knife just sitting on the bed, it was bloody and Bakugou was now going to have to change his sheets again but that was the least of his concern. He walked in his dorm making no effort to close the door and picked up the knife, he slightly smirked. He then stepped over to his bathroom and turned on the water, washing the knife and making sure every drop of blood is gone. Satisfied with himself he held the knife in a non proper way cause what’s the point in holding it properly when he already had cut himself with it? He grumbled and stepped out the dorm, he noticed he was basically holding the knife as if he was about to sneak up on someone and stab them, he silently laughed at that thought. He tightened his grip on the knife and bit his lip.

_I...I kinda don’t want to give the knife back...._

**_Me neither, but we have to, I guess you can always sneak it in during midnight. It’s not like you sleep anyway_**. 

_Yea_.

 ** _Haha, well time to get this over with and give the knife to Iida, your already halfway down the stairs_**.

_Yup, bye Akio._

“Bakugou! Why aren’t you holding the knife properly?!”

“Of fuck off four eyes!” Bakugou snarled. He then switched hands with the knife, so now it was on his left hand. He muttered a ‘for gods sake’ under his breath as he handed the sharp tool to Tenya. 

“Thank you, Bakugou-san! Remember when bringing things such as, knifes, spoons, forks, and plates, please bring them back from your dorm or wherever you had it.” Iida explained after he quickly put the knife back in the drawer. 

Bakugou reserved many confused glances from his peers, he just yelled at them to stop looking at him and they complied...accept for a certain group of people, the ‘Bakusquad’. Bakugou sent a harsh glare their way and stomped towards them. 

“What?!” Bakugou scowled. 

“Why’d you have a knife in your dorm? We can’t have food in our dorms so you weren’t cutting food.” Kirishima questioned and he pulled Bakugou’s arm down to sit next to his group on the floor. Bakugou quickly tried to come up with an excuse. 

_Dammit. What do I do? Tell them?_

_What the- NO! You can’t tell them! They will be hella suspicious! No one just brings a knife in their room without a reason. You can’t just say, ‘oh I have knife in my room just cause_.’

A loud yelp interrupted Bakugou’s mental conversation with himself. The whole classes attention went towards where the yelp was heard, Bakugou turned around too. He then saw, no one other than, Deku. The nerd was blushing like a fucking maniac. Deku didn’t know this, but he just stopped Bakugou from answering a question he was not ready to answer! Deku looked super flustered and only turned more red when all eyes were on him. Deku started nervously laughing and waving his hand around, still madly blushing. 

“Heh- sorry about that everyone!” Deku laughed sheepishly. Everyone awkwardly slowly turned away. The chatter seemed to be coming back up but Bakugou was totally unaware of it, has still listening in on Deku’s conversation with Uraraka he was having,

“Sooo....um...is that a no...?” Uraraka chuckled nervously.

“Wha- Oh! No! Ah- I mean- y-yes! Id love to go on a date with you! Sorry, I was just surprised you asked me!” Deku rambled.

 _Ah, so that’s what’s goin on huh? Round face was finally asking out this damn nerd. It was getting boring just watching them poorly flirting with on another._ Bakugou smirked before finally turning back to him group of ‘friends’. Mina and Kirishima were both giggling at memes on eachothers phone as Kaminari and Sero talked about dumb shit. Bakugou let out a sigh of relief. He was glad the question Kirishima had previously asked had been forgotten. 

He had a class tomorrow and that definitely won’t be fun. Bakugou isn’t one to fuss over school. He couldn’t say he enjoyed it, but he certainly didn’t mind it. He couldn’t be number 1 hero and be incredibly stupid. Yet Kaminari is still here......

Bakugou’s mind wondered of into random thoughts. Would he really be able to become number one? Deku is getting closer to his level everyday and soon will surpass him. The nerd already had fucking ALL MIGHTS quirk, so like, how could he fucking not be number one? There was no doubt that nerd is going to be number one. Bakugou will just try and defeat him when that time comes. 

The more Bakugou thought about it, he saw himself probably in the top 5. No one really knows though. 

After for who knows how long Bakugou had been zoned out, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He immediately snapped his head up from his lap and was met with a certain smiling redhead. 

“Hey bro, you good?” Kirishima asked gently.

“Tch, why wouldn’t I be?” Bakugou scoffed. _I’m not really sure anymore. No- I’m perfectly fine. Perfect._

“You sure?” Kirishima’s cheerful tone went down a bit. 

“Yes! Just tired, now fuck off shitty hair.” Bakugou snapped obviously annoyed. 

Kirishima, obviously not believing Bakugou, just nodded and continued giggling like a little girl with Mina.   
.

.

  
.  
After lunch, Bakugou decided to go for a run.

He changed into joggers and put on some shorts. He just put on a regular white shirt, too. He then remembered the bandages, they looked hella suspicious. After all, everyone would see the bandages since he was wearing a short sleeve shirt. What the hell should he do? Guess he just has to make an excuse. He walked down from his room into the common room, before he knew it all eyes were on him. He waited for the stares to go away but they stayed put. There was an awkward silence following the stares. Finally, Kirishima spoke up.

“W-woah! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Why are you wearing bandages?!” 

“I fell when I was going to my dorm to change. I got some bad bruises.” Bakugou answered. Kirishima’s worried face turned calm for a second before his face turned into confusion.

“But your not supposed to put bandages on bruises...?” Kirishima’s statement sounded more like a question. Bakugou’s then realized.

_Oh my gosh, I’m so dumb._

“Never mind Shitty Hair! I have to go now.” Bakugou sped ran out of the dorm building.

He got his permission to leave campus and jogged for a bit. His thoughts raced around his mind. 

  
_I’m so stupid._

_I’m so stupid._

He thought over and over. 

  
**_You really are a bad liar huh._ **

Oh shut the hell up. 

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!


End file.
